


【神狛】另一種日常

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito





	1. Chapter 1

※隔壁棚中場休息，後臺的兩人。（人造的溫柔）

※另類甜餅，補充熱量的。

※戲上戲下都是戀人，戲下不為人知那種，隱同居中。

考量到狛枝的體力，或許下一場之前讓兩人補充補充一下熱量會比較合適。

明明才剛剛哭得那麼可憐的傢伙，轉個身立刻跟其他人有說有笑的起來，繞著收拾的大家攀談著，當中也誇著神座的演技。

「那麼溫柔…真的會讓我愛上你」

如此說著，大家也當對方說笑著，畢竟被說著的那人沒什麼反應，只是默默地翻過下一頁的台本看著。

直到大家都收拾得差不多早兩人離開後臺時，狛枝才敢湊向對方身旁。

早在下戲前，狛枝就好幾次因為水氣而打滑地跌了幾次，畢竟不是乾濕分離的設計，浸了水浴缸就變得即容易打滑，為此狛枝在走出來時，神座也湊上去扶了把，但對分身上帶出的水，積在一旁也讓神座無法保持平衡地跌了下，所幸兩人都沒大礙。

不過也虧如此狛枝發現了一些事情，自己碰上的那處明明還沒做什麼卻已經進入準備地候著，但一天的事情太多，考慮到狛枝本身不好的體力，加上剛剛一摔，大夥還是決定先暫時收工讓兩人休息一下。

「吶啊神座君…剛剛真的很溫柔呢」

在後臺還有人的情況下，狛枝不安分地手探了上去。與自己剛剛擦乾而滑嫩的手不同的高溫硬是被狛枝惡意地蹭了上去。

冷冷地瞥了對方一眼，四周的人還在討論著宵夜的事，完全沒發現兩人過分親暱的距離，只當兩人還有些話還要說。

那之後是完全伸入裡頭沿著輪廓的撫弄，以至於人群詢問兩人要一起時，狛枝也還來不及反應過來。

先是一愣之後，看著對方僵直著身體應著。

「不了…我還有些臺詞得跟神座君對對」

「啊這樣啊，那明天見，也不要練太晚了啊，黑眼圈很難遮的啊你」

那之後是偶爾路過的人，確實彼此很認真的對了一會兒，但是面對這樣羞恥的臺詞，對方能夠完全不紅著臉起來也真不愧是狛枝。

湊在神座耳畔，低聲地喚著。

「『神座君……唔嗯…』這樣的好嗎」

嘆息時帶出屬於狛枝的氣味，以及一股溫熱吹拂著神座耳畔旁的細絲，撓弄著對方的耳廓。鴉黑色的長髮從神座的耳廓上順了下來，耳根浮出一抹暈紅，對方並沒有什麼回覆，只是愣著由狛枝玩弄自己，心裡只是暗暗記得自己不能碰對方。

為了這一次的事，彼此也是老實的分開睡著，不然要是在對方身上留下些什麼痕跡可就不好解釋了，但也衝著這點，狛枝表現的有些放


	2. Chapter 2

——————————————————

我把一生的運氣用來遇見你

這麼說一定很蠢吧……又很老套。

但是就是如此，狛枝感嘆著。

能遇見對方是狛枝一生最大的幸運。雖然不明白是哪裡見著的，但依稀在夢裡見過，兩人相依著的手，狛枝卻感受不到對方的體溫，但那時似乎聽見對方說沒有那份運氣。

狛枝是這麼記得的。

確實在遇見對方之前，狛枝的人生悲慘得可以。父母親在他上了高中時去世了，說起來也全是自己不好，那時因為突發狀況自己先一步進了醫院，還沒好全就聽到這樣的消息，一時間狛枝也完全不曉得自己怎麼撐過來的。那之後他是找到一家酒吧做打工的。

老闆人不錯，甚至讓自己不用敬稱喚他，猶豫了會，狛枝稱呼對方為日向君，畢竟對方年紀也不算大。生活上對方對自己很是照顧，也因為會鋼琴平常在包場的小聚時自己就會被當臨演上臺。那時狛枝就遇見了他—神座出流。

他是日向君的胞弟，職業是藝人，所以常常來包場，但如此一個耀眼的人自己自然不會認識，只是偶爾能從日向拿得到對方請大家的酒而已。

狛枝自然的婉拒，畢竟開場時日向就給自己果汁喝了，目前也還擱在一旁，只是難道日向遞給了自己並說服，狛枝才第一次嚐到酒。

不過到底也是酒吧，常常有亂事的，基本上狛枝是不會遇上的，但是人多支援時，偏偏又特別倒楣的能碰上這樣的人，不安分地摸向自己。自然自己是男孩子也沒多計較只是讓對方尊重些，這件事日向也是知道的，特意讓貳大（保全）多注意下，不過事情還是發生了。

那時狛枝只是從舞臺上去趟廁所，雖然有給他們專用的，但是對方見自己的消失也是特別明顯的。那時自己就不若戲裡戲劇化的幸運。莫名地被擄走，直到打烊也不見人。

日向多少有些焦急，只是狛枝怎麼也沒想到有人比日向更加焦急著。

狛枝不可能走遠的，書包、錢、手機全都擱在後臺，人不可能跑上哪裡的。只是當打烊的酒吧慢慢清場，日向還是沒有發現對方的蹤影。而凌晨的夜色中濕度濃厚的降起一陣大雨，自然讓日向無法出去外頭找尋，距離報警也還太早，許不是臨時有事也說不定。

反倒是作為陌生人的他，在外頭游蕩著。

對方鴉黑色的長髮全浸了雨水貼著他，襯衫也隱隱地透出肌膚的顏色，身後是不算明亮而遙遠的街燈，朦朧在雨幕之中，對方的模樣確實好看，自己卻是狼狽的可以。

校服雖然換掉了，但是底頭的襯衫仍然繡著狛枝的名字，被雨水打溼著貼著赤/裸著半身的狛枝，腿間是一抹淡紅被雨水沖開暈染上狛枝的白色衣服，褲子早被扔到後街旁的垃圾桶上掛著，粉白色的鬈髮在這精緻下顯得有些陰灰色的塵埃，凌晨冷冽的雨水把對方坦露出來的部分凍得翻出微微粉紅，見到神座時，狛枝不住想果然是偶像，在這樣骯髒的地方也能顯現出他的氣質，不…或許正因為骯髒才更是如此的。

其實但就身後的傷，狛枝應該可以整頓好回去的，只是過程自己不怎麼老實挨了幾拳，光是起身腹部就痛得自己站不住腳，一次失誤下也忍不住吐了出來。更加讓自己不堪。

縮著腿，看著對方的走近，狛枝自然不想對方來到這樣髒亂的地方，而蹭著身後的牆面想起身。不過還是過分高估自己，直到對方踏在那骯髒的地方籠罩著自己，原本逆著光讓狛枝沒能注意到對方帶了傘，但此刻打起來也沒什麼作用。

「都濕了，打傘有什麼用呢……」

「………是沒用，但是可以讓你整理下」

說著對方繼續淋著雨，等候狛枝穿上褲子，隨後搭上自己的手拉起狛枝。

狛枝這模樣自然沒法去見日向，只是由神座待自己說些話。

理由只是對方待自己很好不想他擔心。說起來神座也能理解對方的想法，兩人作為雙胞胎打小也就分開，大概對方就是生來有股做哥哥的責任在，長大後也是照顧著自己的伙食，甚至養起了眼前這樣的少年。

那一天狛枝自然不願意上自己的車，說是自己髒而且也怕了。但是最後被神座問自己怕他嗎時，看見對方跟日向一樣的模樣又忽然安心下來。

傷口是問了對方的藥自己敷的，雖然很莫名，但是受日向照顧慣了，換了神座狛枝也沒排斥。

就這麼突然，從這一次住下後，對方便把自己從日向的酒吧帶走，說是當自己不在家的清潔打理就可以。雖然如此日向也是常常來送食材做飯什麼的，不過神座確實沒把那一天的事告訴日向，只說了自己卻個人，而且讓一個孩子在那樣的地方自然不好。

大概是從那時開始，狛枝多少覺得人生還算可以，畢竟那當下自己真的不如死了算了，即使奮力掙扎也是多挨了揍，也因為過程完全沒防護，神座難免擔心對方生病而帶去檢測了，所幸都沒事。

兩人的關係是直到狛枝畢業，因為跟在神座身旁而被星探發現，一開始僅是作為平面模特開始，也因為老早就住對方家裡自然沒人多注意什麼。

這樣的居住情況持續了好久，才因為一次日向說漏了嘴，本以為對方完全不在意自己，卻因為日向忽然的玩笑而有些詭異。

日向說神座說他太瘦了，一面上菜時說著，然而是笑著難不成是要養胖來吃嗎。

餐桌頓時的寂靜讓日向完全不曉得如何了。

直到很時候才從狛枝口裡隱隱地知道，兩個人的關係變化。也難過那兩個月前開始，本來都是自己離開前順手帶出去的垃圾全都消失，狛枝說自己剛好有空倒了，這下子日向也大概裡頭裝了什麼。

很意外，但也很不捨，說起來眼前的孩子一半算是自己養大的，倘若對方因為什麼花邊弄傷了狛枝，日向也真的不會客氣的，如此在餐桌上說著。


	3. 【神狛/日狛】滿溢著希望，未來。

※神座/日向不可分離的為同一人。｛因為2.5時狛枝也問對方到底是哪位，後續搭船時喚為日向，所以這邊也這樣取，主要是太難分離了⋯⋯｝

從搭把對方的手時，日向就觸及到所謂死亡的溫度。或者正確的說來是那女人的手，自己有著兩個人的記憶，也還是有些混亂，但是他記得這一隻手上艷麗的正紅指甲油，在繃帶的包裹下與狛枝的骨肉緊緊地接繫在一塊。

拆去繃帶的事是日向親手來的。兩人搭在一塊的手在拉扯下，日向隱隱地感覺他們在分離著，很快的腐爛的部分便支撐不了狛枝的身體，險些把人摔倒在地，所幸日向即時的反應，摟住狛枝，擁抱在懷中的溫熱以及呼吸，日向才真正常感受到對方活著部分。雖然不應該這麼快就教訓對方的，但是日向還是管不住自己，在饒開繃帶時說了狛枝幾句。

攤開繃帶後，要是只傷了死去的部分倒也不會溢出新鮮的血液，但方才的拉扯下，狛枝用來固定自己跟那人左手的殘肢的鐵線因為縫得不深且腐爛下有部分蹦離的跡象，扯開了狛枝自己的血肉，搖搖晃晃的在桌面上滲住新一股血水，沾附著彼此。

若不是早見慣血肉糢糊的軀體，日向確實有股生理不適的衝動在。

「罪木，來幫忙…」作為領導的喚來罪木，對方被忽然而來的叫喚嚇了一跳，隨後是一時間沒注意到腳步的打結絆倒在地。

「真是笨手笨腳的啊……來吧、開玩笑的咧、誰要扶你啊」

「嗚嗚、好過分…」

「好了啦、快起來，他們還在等著哦」

女生全聚在一塊的聊著，一陣吵雜後小泉說著。

走到日向跟狛枝跟前時，罪木還是有點不清楚該怎麼處理，雖然不知道，但是死屍的部分依然溢出令人不適的氣味。處理傷口的同時，左右田也慢慢地著手起對方義肢的製作，但在量測手圍時還是被眼前的畫面刺激到腦袋有些懵，只是程式裡的事情依然歷歷在目心裡多少有些預備在，不過視覺的衝擊還真的叫人有些忍受不住。

一個怕痛的傢伙做的自然不深，縫合的線下得太淺，在體重的拉扯下崩開來的時候扯下了屬於自己的血肉新鮮的傷口於異物的交接，產生了些許感染，光是觸及狛枝上臂就能感受到他仍低低的燒著。

即使如此他們還有些事情要完成的，由自己領首。

「狛枝沒事吧？」

「嗯…大致上處理了，不過長時間接觸還是有些感染的……」

「嗯……」聽著也叫人擔心，但情況上還是先用藥物壓下不適的感覺，只是短時間內對方還是會感覺的身體的不適。

把一切背負在他們身上之後，77期生們各自散了開來，找尋自己能夠幫助的事，而日向走到對方身旁，看著裝設上的義肢，狛枝嘗試習慣它的收緊著，即使痛，對方也努力克制著自己，不讓聲音發出來。

即使奪回關於學園的記憶，彼此間的認識還是不深，只有日向隱隱記得對方戲弄自己的話，不曉得是渴望他人的愛還是真的病了。但或許兩者都是，謊言的背後是人性的渴求吹起，越望是去彌補他的空缺，對方的謊言越是張狂，對於這樣的話，日向不自覺地將他放在心上，只是始終無力抽身，對方同樣也是如此。

說是這麼說，但是狛枝似乎找到另一個可以讓他煩的人，大部分的時間都追著對方。看起來十分元氣的模樣，不自覺的日向，還是覺得是自己上當了的感覺。

於日向而言，這樣的最後是直到狛枝倒下時才清楚的明白對方即將不久於世，他從未騙過自己。

如此的他在自己懷裡依偎，這世界上還有許多美好自己未曾能見，但是狛枝還是忍不住笑了起來。

自己最終還是得到了呢！

某個人的關愛。

如此的他再與世訣別的日子前，日向並未做何抵抗，雖然對著無力翻動頁面的狛枝訴說著許多他想看的小說內描述的喬段，最終在美好的景致下與所愛相依，如此令人嚮往，但日向還是不敢想，對於如此的狛枝而言無非是場折磨。

癌徵分佈於他身上自己可想見的部位，光是觸碰都能引發難以言語的不適，但狛枝卻習慣了。

痛與不痛間他已經無法說清楚，只是那隻被裝著的機械手臂還能如他所願的移動著。

本該是因絕望而懊悔的事物如今成了彼此還得以交流的希望。即使沒有人的溫度，但它確實照著狛枝的意識移動著。

接下來的幾個星期內，在狛枝身上猶如度年，本就不怎麼紅潤的臉色更加死白，時至今日多餘的治療無非是對他最殘忍的折磨，狛枝自己自然也不願，只是虛弱地動著嘴，輕聲地說著。

「留下來……」

他治不好的了。但是這樣也罷，握著那沒有溫度而冰涼的手，最後的幾周日向與他相伴著。太多話想說，同時又覺得如此才是最好，彼此的心意已經相同，要是自己出聲的話，不論如何按狛枝的個性一定會陪自己說下去。可又想到往後的日子無法在聽聞這聲音，日向還是忍不住。

「呵…咳…」低低地笑著。狛枝笑自己打破了沉默，但是他還是感謝著自己，因為能在最後陪自己說話也好，自己能這麼幸運已經很好了。不像有些人得靜靜地等候著甚至未能發現自己已經死去的事。

「還是依然沒變……」說著死不死的話，在這裡的話確實死了一兩個人也不會感到意外，或者有奇妙的廣播。

伴著狛枝細數彼此不長的相處。有些甚至對方還有點記不得一閃而過的產生困惑，但在自己說明下他也不再質疑，努力記下他們。

「所幸時間不長呢…不過謝謝日向君向我說這些」

「嗯……」垂下視線，懷裡的人呼吸漸漸微弱自己是有所感覺的，但是機械手與自己交握的力道卻越發收緊。

是狛枝的意識操控所致的。掐得日向有些疼，但我在對對方說。怕是連他都無法控制自己。

最後能說下幸福的話，或許是逝者對這人生感到滿足。就狛枝他所要求的自然也不多，如此就足矣。但他對於來世的想法並不深，雖然經常看見也渴望來生能再一次遇見大家……還有日向君，卻又不敢如此求得，就怕一旦這麼說了。

自己在此生用罊的幸運會無法遇見他。

低下頭，一時間日向不曉得該如何說好。抿著嘴猶豫片刻後，在對方注視下淡淡地說道。

「只是區區的幸運我也有的啊…」

他鬆開手的同時，憋著被捏疼的手，日向猛地吸入口氣，本來沉重得猶如要窒息的感覺轉成灼燒著腦袋的熱度，日向不清楚自己怎麼了，但眼前對方的模樣漸漸模糊起來，眼眶四周燒灼著。

胸口也隨著難受地抽搐著，一直以來深怕掐疼對方的不敢擁入懷中，但想來對方也已經不再怕疼，這一次深深地抱住對方，蓬鬆而細軟的髮絲騷擾著自己的鼻尖跟上頭的液體混結成塊，記憶裡對方身上的氣味不該如此的，但一時間完全無法想像得到對方味道，而是被滿溢而出的酒精氣味填堵的失去判斷。

日向無法傷心太久，後面還有許多事情得處理，醫療人員無情地走了進來，程序性地拍了拍自己的肩頭。

直到白布蓋上對方時，日向才真正意識到真的是最後了……。

【後記】

主要是『區區的幸運』這個特色應該是屬於神座的……，但是習慣上不知道怎麼稱呼2.5後的日向/神座。


	4. Chapter 4

夢裡狛枝似乎記得一人對他說，區區的幸運他也有的。

那時他只記得如此，哭著醒來，其他一概記不得。

一直以來他都十分不幸，打小身體便不怎麼好，高中時因為氣胸入院，父母來探望手術後的自己後，便不在世上了。那一覺醒來人事全非的感覺，狛枝曾想就這麼結束。

但偏偏沒那勇氣，出院後回到學校，父母有一些遺產，至少供狛枝基礎的生活還可以，但零花錢什麼的就當另外想辦法的。

那時就近找了酒吧才認識那兩人的。

Work Text:  
凌晨時分，有些小店鋪收著攤，有些則為早點開始準備著，大多是有年紀的人，況且如此夜幕之中，也沒人認得出兩人，一前一後的走著，今天的工作算是很順利的完成了，所以算是提早下班，不過兩人依然搞到如此的深夜才開始彼此的歸途。

「吶啊~神座君」

岑寂夜色裡，對方忽然喚道。神座縱使沒回頭也是放緩了步伐，讓身後的人追上自己。

並肩著，狛枝漾起壞意地笑容，就常人而言，狛枝這一笑是那麼標準的微笑淺露出幾顆潔白的牙齒趁著那抹嫣紅的唇瓣很是誘人，但那人散發的惡意，還是藏不住神座。看就知道這人一定又想到什麼。

不直視他。

這是一個好的應對方式，至少可以在狛枝得逞時減少他獲得的樂趣，不然會很麻煩的。但對方到底還是狛枝凪斗。

「我們玩個遊戲吧...」說著，狛枝跳著抵著神座的肩頭，如此寧靜的深夜裡，細聲地接著道。

「逼女干的遊戲...」

這人就是這樣，之前因為工作關係碰不得，大概是習慣了，狛枝就是喜歡這樣有意無意的騷擾自己，但今天不似往常，工作大抵上結束了，只是狛枝還沒意會到，神座自然也知道著遊戲。反倒是一口應下。

「好啊」

「...咦」

當狛枝意會到時已經晚了，邁開前腳才想跑時，就被對方給抓住。

「等...神座君，還在外面啊...」見自己無處去，狛枝開始示弱，怎麼樣這也是在外頭不該如此的，但又如此深夜。

「玩這個也選地點的？」

況且選這的，也狛枝自己起的頭。

「嗚...」不明的嘆著。

神座出流知道接下來的狛枝凪斗已經沒有戲份，本來今天會順帶預告一次的，看準狛枝的健忘，神座索性不提醒對方，反倒任由對方胡來。

全都是狛枝凪斗自找的。一身休閒的他只是在深夜裡添了風衣外套，下身僅是運動牌子的寬鬆的褲子，完全不算難以脫去，甚至在這景象下發揮自己最大的作用。抓住狛枝，雖然夜深了，但前面是間還未打烊的居酒屋偶爾還出入著凌亂西裝的大叔們藉著酒氣對著當街擁吻的兩人吹著口哨。

狛枝縮著頸子，為了這場戲對方硬是被接了一串長髮（為得看起來散髮而孱弱的樣貌），如今以為還有戲份得沒有卸下，戴著遮掩的粗框，遠遠看來確實像女孩子的，遠處的口哨沒有叫停神座，對方只是撩起狛枝肩上的髮尾脫去捲起的圍巾蹭過對方的頸窩，刺激得狛枝不得不反抗起來。按著對方的肩頭，狛枝頭垂得極低，就怕那人認出兩人來。

「神座君…我錯了…等等」遮著臉，狛枝說道。對方卻不以為意，不同自己的程度，神座一部分上算是挺出名的人，要是被認出來可就糟了，為得對方設想，狛枝拉起剛剛被鬆開的圍巾再一次投往神座懷裡道歉。對方出事可不是自己所期望的。但這般舉動，全成了反效果。

抓著對方神座向著岔路走去，隨後是來到防火巷內，隱隱地還能聽見廚房備料的聲音，按住狛枝，被圍巾圈起的長髮帶著他一併滑落掃撓著狛枝，甚至是對方身上的氣味，不若以往屬於彼此間，剛剛完工的神座一身不像他的香芬，以及些許汗液的味道，唇瓣蹭著同時吸吮著這抹氣味，狛枝依然游移著關注四周，巷外還可以聽見剛剛路過的上班族討論著今晚老婆又要發火了，而不自覺地走神。

一陣痛，狛枝被對方捲起帶走的舌頭被咬了口，雖然沒戲份，但要出現外傷也會讓  
狛枝困擾的，神座考量到這點的往著深處去，一隻手也漸漸向下探去，撫著對方的下腹，狛枝一緊地縮著，雙手攏著自己的圍巾拉下對方往身後靠。

大概也意識到這處的安全，狛枝再一次想起遊戲，本來也是想挑弄一下神座的，不料反倒是自己落到如此的下場，分開彼此的唇，狛枝勾上自己，把兩人的私處貼在了一塊，那一下狛枝笑了起來，對方的硬物擠著自己，不同自己的飾演病人的隨性，對方嚴肅的裝束此刻掐著那東西的輪廓，隨著狛枝的頂弄，滲出些許液體打溼他綿質的運動褲。

許是彼此是戀人的關係，這遊戲玩得不夠真切，除了一開始的不樂意外，狛枝一如往常的游刃有餘著但也僅僅是現在。

算起來彼此除了戲裡偶爾的輕觸外，保持著一定的距離，幾周前連指節相觸也能帶起慾火難耐著。這樣的情況過了多久，那就有多麼的難耐。如今狛枝確實打著油桶在滅火。

惡意地想同那時般看對方難耐，狛枝很快地解開對方的褲頭，一併抽走腰帶，金屬清脆的響聲讓自己越發期待，見到許久不見的傢伙。揭開時,狛枝並不急切地讓那傢伙探出頭來，先是隔著底褲磨蹭好一會，直到底褲跟掌心全是對方的濕潤時，才更加深入對方。

莖身彈出，狛枝蹭上自己的手背。陰莖隨之輕顫著，緩緩地帶出一股清透的前精浸濕狛枝。

這東西自己雖然也有，但對方這一久別，總覺得似乎又大了些。攏上手，狛枝圈起對方，漲紅的龜頭在自己白皙的虎口間顯得更加顯眼。一被如此掐住脆弱，男人只得支撐著兩人份的重量由著狛枝，那手自己很是想念，雖說不若體內的溫熱有感，但靈巧的撫弄著激起的感覺也叫人很是沉醉。

「這幾週…神座君也想這樣弄著嗎………」  
貼在耳廓上，對方的聲音順著他的吐息裊裊地竄入神座的腦內。

「我啊…也像這樣弄著…」  
摻入一絲難耐，狛枝蹭下自己的褲子，左手食指戳著鈴口，淡淡的嫣紅襯著他的性器確實很好看。低頭，神座難耐地嚥下口水，滾動著的喉結被對方輕輕地含住，隨後分離前溫熱的舌葉舔舐而過，貼著斑黃的牆面，藉著不算明亮的街燈，對方那頭粉白更是被襯托出來。

嘆息著，狛枝張口嘆出一聲喘息，挺起下身，彼此相依著，隨後狛枝鬆口右手輕輕攥著手，扣住對方的衣衫，肩頭上的長髮便一縷縷地順下，掃過彼此的性器，單靠左手狛枝無法收攏兩人，只是指甲輕輕地抓撓著兩人的囊袋，隨之對方縮起的陰囊更加貼上自己。

對比之下對方的確實粗了自己一些，加上那一抹漲紅，狛枝不住想著被進入的時的感覺。自己雖然一直這麼做著，但同神座碰不得自己一般，自己也碰不得，只是探入一指稍稍安撫著難耐罷了，穴口完全無法容納眼前這般灼熱的硬物，而產生害怕，但如此並沒叫狛枝收手，反倒是激起原本的慾望，那種被眼前的人粗暴對待的感覺。

退下自己的小腿，狛枝努力地站穩自己，一瞬閃過腦海的意想，重重地挑起自己的敏感，以及自己的刮撓竄起地麻癢，貼著神座的，狛枝有些忍不住，推向對方粗喘著。

就差那麼一點的。

神座猛地動作起來。大概是不用在撐著狛枝那份重量的關係，神座順勢抽開自己，狛枝不穩地顛了一腳，被神座攔住翻過身，速度之快地，狛枝只感到一陣涼，暴露在晚風之中的臀隨即蹭上男人的性器。

按著狛枝的腰骨侵入了自己，疼痛促使狛枝猛然縮緊體內，而臨近高潮的身體在這般推擠下射出一股濁白，忽然被填滿了身體，但狛枝依然覺得下腹一陣空虛，發洩後的性器並沒因此軟下，反倒是縮著輸精管地刺激著自己。

「哈啊……唔……」  
彎下腰，性器挺立著對著自己，發洩後的硬物染上一抹暗紅，透著小孔狛枝能見到刺激著自己的收縮，以及身後男人的半截，神座並未全然進入，狛枝的穴口被自己撐到極限似乎稍有動作，那被撐著已然無血色的四周就會裂開那般。但是對方喘息怎麼也叫自己無法忽視，更甚至是那收縮著蹭著自己的肉壁。

「唔……神座君…快」  
蹭著對方，狛枝熱烈的邀請完全失去了那遊戲的意義，但確實當神座沒入時，那一份疼痛混著高潮的餘裕，真的讓狛枝無法分辦自己是厭惡還是喜歡著

「唔……你不是要玩什麼遊戲嗎」  
頂上自己，自己所擔心的還是發生，穴口四周裂出一絲血液，順著對方的臀留下，神座會許只看見繞過自己性器四周的鮮紅細流，到了狛枝那確實一種黏膩濕滑的液體凝在陰囊上隨著神座的動作被甩落。

—痛！！

狛枝想喊出聲，但是夜晚如此一定會被發現的，直到這時狛枝依然為對方設想著。咬著唇憋下這衝動忍耐著。

閉上的雙眼，腦中全都是對方撞擊著的刺激，一次次沒入時，自己腸壁便會反射的推擠著，但神座深深地進入在裡頭完全推不動的，只讓狛枝的反抗成了一陣陣令人發麻地愉悅。

性器退出到冠狀溝由著頭端翻弄著那內壁以及外頭緊緻的皮膚，深紅色的嫩肉被帶出時又緩緩地密合地收了回去，留下被撐開的後穴，吸吮著空氣的寒冷瑟瑟顫抖著。

神座並沒讓他空虛太久，緩緩地縮起時，又一次湊了上去沒入對方。如此狛枝逐漸不清楚那是什麼感覺，是痛還是舒服。

自己眼前的性器彈動著，或許是發洩過一次雖然難耐得有些難受，但卻怎麼無法達到那感覺。頻頻收縮著自己，狛枝希望自己能幫上對方，神座卻不領情。

忽然抓起狛枝的腿跟，側著身的同時體內的硬物貼著腸壁蹭了半圈，那陣刺激狛枝幾乎無法站住唯一的腳癱了下來，全依靠彼此的交合支撐著。

神座並沒伸手穩住狛枝，這讓狛枝不得不靠自己努力，才能不讓自己暴露在忽然的刺激下會失控的狀態，但神座並不怎麼配合著他有耐性。側過身的同時，神座多少可以看見對方的側臉，落下一吻後，唇峰蹭過面頰落在耳畔低低地說。

「吶啊…我們開始吧，那個遊戲」

「不…唔嗯」臂彎繞過狛枝的腿跟環抱著按下後者的肩頭，完全把人鎖在自己懷裡的同時，空下的手也帶有侵略的摀住狛枝的嘴。

「剛剛說這是什麼遊戲來著？」

含著神座的手指，狛枝無法回答，下身在對方的抽動下近乎麻木，下腹內翻攪著一陣陣難耐。

暴露著的性器在下腹一直腿跟間彈動著，偶爾對方發力過猛陰囊會拍上自己的。如此響著肉體撞擊著聲音，回響在陰暗的巷道內。

一次對方沉下身體，盡數沒入狛枝時，男人貼著狛枝的耳畔難耐地喘著。體內泛起一陣陣溫熱，隨著那液體的噴濺，男人小幅度地抽動著，隨後靜靜地躺在體內，一塊喘著。

那時狛枝以為結束了。

不過神座卻什麼也沒說，鬆開對方，狛枝確實有些不穩，但自己仍然是勃起著的狀態，或許等等能誘惑著對方做些事情幫自己的想著，身後的人已經另外有打算。

完全抽出自己腰間的皮帶。神座扣上對方的嘴，能夠讓狛枝閉上他的嘴，又不會掐到對方窒息，雖然算得上完美，不過終究是皮帶，那寬度還是讓狛枝合不上嘴，甚至嘴角被蹭出小傷口。脫去狛枝的外衣那僅僅是一件襯衫，打纏在狛枝腕部的禁錮著對方。

「嗚嗚……神……唔嗯…」  
含糊不清地說著，狛枝說什麼自己已經聽不大清楚，只是多少能明白對方的擔憂，這樣搞得他似乎是不用工作了。那也最多是經紀人起來跳腳，對狛枝罵上幾句罷了。神座壓跟不在乎。

指節扶著對方的腰身，這一次狛枝開始反抗，灰綠色的眼瞳映著不明的光源，盈溢著水光，那時哀求的模樣，但神座僅僅是輕搖著頭，身下人便激動起來。弓著腰企圖掙脫神座。

淺淺笑著，這不像神座，但溫柔他也是有的，只是在狛枝這不是溫柔的意思，那是自己慘了。

上一次這麼笑時，自己整整兩天是在床上度過的，對方的溫柔就是來給自己喂飯才有的，那時自己不曉得暈過去幾次也不曾被放過，硬是捏著乳尖逼迫自己疼醒。

這麼一想，狛枝低頭看了眼自己挺立的櫻紅。

對於狛枝所想，神座自然也記得那一次真的也是對方過分自己才如此的。況且這在外頭也不會要了他什麼，只是對方明明也還站著，怎麼也得弄出來，扣住那腰骨，神座頂了上去，猛地一戳，狛枝抵著牆面幾乎離地。

然後是神座右臂完全勾住狛枝的細腰，左手抱著上後背繞過來正身撫著狛枝右側的乳首。

呻吟著的同時津液無法自已地流淌而出，一次次抽插著狛枝，後者幾乎是繃著全身顫抖著，用力過猛的近乎要抽筋的時候，一陣熟悉的感覺攀上腰椎。這並非沒有過完全被對方幹到射出的情況。

那幾乎是讓狛枝全身染上一層薄薄的淺粉灼熱著，情慾在心跳下陣陣地漫到四肢，在對方懷裡癱軟下來。輕輕喘著，狛枝朦朧著睜開氤氳著的綠瞳，很是可愛得叫人憐惜，落入神座環抱的時候也是這般軟綿綿地。

狛枝確實是累了，也覺得事情真的該完了，只是對方的還在自己體內脹熱著，順著狛枝軟下腰身地滑了出來。

「唔唔唔唔嗯嗯」  
狛枝完全不能理解的說著。最後是靠著他的肢體語言，雙手還沒獲得釋放，嘴也不自由，狛枝是面頰蹭著神座的硬物，鼻尖濕熱的點著龜頭，順著下去的時候吸著上頭的氣味，全是自己的味道以及對方蹭上的精液氣味。

明白了對方的意思，神座按著狛枝的後腦，解開皮帶釦，那蓬鬆的髮順著鬆開恢復自己的原貌，雖然綁著低低的髮束，但在剛才的混亂下已經鬆散了不少，臉頰旁和著津液貼著一絲絲粉白鬈髮，神座沒鬆開他的手的垂眸看著狛枝半曲著腿，按上對方的後腦，一面梳理著狛枝的髮。

性器抵住對方的嘴，狛枝嘴角有些被皮帶擦傷犯疼著張開的範圍並不大，完全無法含入對方，舌頭溫順地舔舐著，舌尖輕輕點著鈴口，收起嘴親吻著。對方也一併柔柔地順著狛枝的髮，低下頭，狛枝蹭起性器的下緣，沒有含入的在下頭張開嘴，灰綠色的眼瞳期待著看著神座，雖然自己的模樣特慘，但神座確實露出了自己期待的模樣，猩紅的眼瞳低垂，黑暗中淡淡地光線下，狛枝能看見自己的模樣，深深地烙在對方眼中，在男人動搖時閃著莫名的色情。

帶著嘴上的擦傷，狛枝也能小幅度的淺笑起來。神座對著笑皺眉回應，一聲難耐的低喘從神座口裡溢出。下一刻那硬物便撬開狛枝的嘴。

陰莖的外圍抵著嘴角，一次次地蹭過它，狛枝難受地呻吟著，跪在地上的身體大大的降低了狛枝的高度，這讓男人頂入的硬物一次次磨蹭著上顎的凹凸，留下屬於他的氣味。說來這地也不怎麼平坦，如此一動，狛枝硬是被嗑著生疼，捆住的雙手讓他無所依靠，只是神座按著他的後腦來穩著他。

幾次戳到深處地反射作嘔著，神座也能順著滑入，食道內便帶入一絲絲屬於他的氣味。很是粗暴的動作讓狛枝無法分辨嘴裡的血腥是男人從嘴角帶入的，還是被男人撐開的喉頭滲出的。

但如此狛枝還是因為當下的情況硬了起來。跪在地上的他並沒求對方，因為想來不是好事，反倒是皺眉瞥了眼自己身下，心理暗暗地責怪自己不是時候。只是一瞬間，神座又深深探入對方的喉頭，嗆得狛枝不得不回到對方身上。

神座大概是熱了，順起額前的髮絲，那張好看的臉蛋完全展露在狛枝面前，即使如此對他也是能臉紅，半開的嘴喘著，神座扯下狛枝剛剛掛上自己的圍巾落到對方身上蓋著，一併脫去外衣。

氣息輕輕顫著，明明是讓狛枝休息的時候，對方卻因為眼前這模樣更加努力地吸吮著。而脫下外套忽然被蓋住自己，神座暫時停下動作。

巷內店家扛出處理的垃圾一陣撞擊地踹開老舊的門板，被蓋住的狛枝完全不知情的嚇了一跳，不同神座天生的保護色，狛枝一個人就是一個明亮存在，即使對方想不注意也會因為狛枝而發現。

蓋了一會，狛枝也聽出動靜—有人。

但完全的黑暗之中，口裡的性器還是鼓動著對方的心跳，嘖地一聲，狛枝吸住它。這讓神座不住低喘了起來，踹了身下人一腳。腳底沿著對方乖巧合攏的大腿向上，腳尖隔著鞋推著對方的，狛枝回應似的張開大腿，這讓本來踩在上頭的神座一滑，落到對方腿中，狛枝或許是想這可以讓自己不被他刺激，但落下的腳卻踩中自己另一個敏感，囊袋被壓著的感覺並不好受，反倒有些疼，鼻腔哼著抱怨，也是自己自找地，如此靜止著不動會兒，那人終於收拾好東西走了回去。

抽開外套後，神座將他墊在狛枝腿下，脫掉自己鞋，在頂入狛枝咽喉深處時，一併踩上他，幾次在腳底摩擦著自己的外套，光是如此想著，身下人就無預警地流淌出一股濁白，眼角噙著淚在身下身上游移著。

那最後是沒什麼技巧可言的咬，以及莫名地淡出。低下頭狛枝靠著對方的大腿旁低低說。

「唔……還是好痛…這明天怎麼辦啊」  
嘴角都是傷，而小聲埋怨著。

「你明天只剩躺床了吧，倒也沒差」

「？」一被提起，狛枝才想到，在氣也只能氣自己，這時候惹人，完全錯了。

對方撿起散落的物品，狛枝自然是連站都困難，後來還是由神座揹回去。而隔天也是幾乎躺在病床上完成最後幾個鏡頭。

除了遮掩，嘴角的傷口讓化妝師罵了下外，昨晚的虛弱讓狛枝意外的得到讚許。自然狛枝領受不了，垂著頭耳根都紅了起來。中午也是在神座的攙扶下才坐的起來，對於其他人只說是練習的模樣。

收著手，狛枝雖然端不到碗，但進食自己還是可以的，在神座喂了口後就把湯匙搶了自己吃。大概也是受事情影響，忍不住問了撐著自己的神座。

「如果我真的死了…神座君會哭嗎…」

「記得那裡對方連一滴淚都沒有……」  
嘆著，雖然只是演戲，但還是忍不住想起，要真有那麼的一天，不若如此因病有一段時間告別，人生中有多少意外，像自己的父母那樣的話……，病可以遺傳，可狛枝不清楚不幸會不會。

「失去重要的人怎麼會感覺不到呢…」

「……呵、這樣啊」  
淡淡地笑著，狛枝不敢太過浮誇地表露喜悅，天曉得化妝師把他這傷蓋了多久，但確實狛枝打從心底感到喜悅。


End file.
